Consequently, such a system makes use of two pairs of connectors per seat, an inlet pair and an outlet pair, thereby giving rise to problems in terms of weight and cost, while also degrading shielding and increasing losses in the electric line by adding connections.
The front connector of a seat is connected via a cable bundle segment to a rear connector of the preceding seat. Because of the large values of the minimum radii of curvature that can be accepted by the cables, it is necessary to dimension the cable bundle segments connecting the front connector of the seat to the rear connector of the seat of the preceding row specifically to fit a precise utilization. Consequently, such a solution does not make it possible to obtain modularity in the connections made between pairs of rows of seats while they are being installed, nor does it make it possible to modify quickly and at will the configurations of seats between business class and economy class, for example, within an aircraft for one-off use.